


Rachel: Sora's Gal-Pal (KH/TPTAF TG/TF)

by J13579



Series: Sora La Bouff [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts, The Princess and the Frog (2009)
Genre: Brainwashing, Crossdressing, Feminization, Forced Crossdressing, Forced Feminization, Gen, Mind Control, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23165902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J13579/pseuds/J13579
Summary: Wanting to save Sora, Riku dives into the world he's trapped in only to find himself succumbing to the same fate.
Series: Sora La Bouff [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665208
Kudos: 6





	Rachel: Sora's Gal-Pal (KH/TPTAF TG/TF)

A full year.

It’s been a full year since Sora disappeared after the final battle with Xehanort. It apparently had something to do with the Power of Waking. Riku didn’t exactly know the full extent of what it was, but he knew that he had to reunite Sora with his friends.

Luckily, after all this time, they finally found him. Kairi can apparently sense Sora’s heart in some forbidden world. No one knows why he’s still in this world after all this time, but Riku and Kairi knew that the reason can’t be good.

Riku volunteered to go. He was the best possible candidate aside from Kairi herself to retrieve Sora.

And so with the power of the Keyblade, Riku accessed the forbidden world and dived into it, ready for whatever monsters awaited him.

It wasn’t long before Riku ended up in New Orleans. He could see people walking down the sidewalks and cars driving through the streets. 

“Why, hello there, handsome. What’s your name?”

Riku’s eyes turned to see a teenage girl about his age running up towards him. He had to admit that she’s fairly attractive from her lovely face full of makeup to the bright pink flapper dress accentuating her brunette hair.

“Um… My name's Riku and your name is…”

“Sora. Sora La Bouff.”

It was then Riku looked into Sora’s eyes. They were the exact same eyes. He could see the same friendly aura in his eyes. He couldn’t believe what he was seeing. This pink-clad girl right in front of him is Sora? Riku wondered what could’ve happened to him to make him this way. Who could’ve done this?

“Sora? Is that you?”

“Yep,” Sora giggled. “It’s me alright.”

Before Riku could say anything else, he could see a similarly dressed blonde-haired woman run up to the two. 

“Hey, Sora, I… who’s this guy?”

“This is Riku,” Sora pointed to the guy beside her. “He’s pretty handsome, isn’t he?”

Charlotte turned to the silver haired boy before her and began analyzing him. Lovely silver hair, fairly muscular with a pretty boy look to him.

She knew she and Sora had a lot of work to do and a lot of changes to make.

“I see…” Charlotte said. “Do you want to come over to our place? We have plenty of food.”

Riku briefly thought about Charlotte’s offer. On the one hand, there was something about this place that seemed off. It seemed a bit more empty than a city like New Orleans should be. And how did Sora become this bubbly teenage girl? She looked so different and yet he could sense his heart deep within this girlish body. There’s obviously something sinister afoot. On the other hand, if he could get Sora away from Charlotte and talked to her in private, there’s a chance that he could get his friend back. He would look less like a weirdo trying to get his friend to snap back to his normal self at Charlotte’s place than if he did this in public.

“Sure.”

“Great!” Sora grabbed Riku’s hand and began dragging over to her place with Charlotte not too far behind the two.

Before Riku knew it, he was at the La Bouff estate with the two girls. They quickly took Riku up to Sora’s room.

“Lottie and I had to do a bit of girl talk for a bit,” Sora said. “I’ll see you in a bit. Make yourself at home for a bit in my bedroom while I’m gone.”

Sora quickly left her room with Charlotte in tow, leaving Riku able to analyze Sora’s bedroom. A large pink canopy bed, princess dolls and plushies filled Sora’s shelves alongside books of fairy tales and a wardrobe filled with princess dresses. Riku sat down on the canopy bed, wondering how Sora went from a brave Keyblade Master to a princess obsessed girly girl. Maybe Charlotte had something to do with it?

“I’m back!” 

Riku turned his head to Sora mincing into the room. She sat down right next to the silver-haired boy, scooting a bit too closely to him for comfort.

“I’m so glad that you decided to come over,” Sora squealed. “I know we’re going to become great friends.”

“Thanks,” Riku said. “Now, I need to talk to you about something.”

“Oh, before we do, how about some chocolates?” Sora quickly handed Riku a package of chocolates. She took one a piece and began waving it in front of Riku’s face. “I bet you’ll find them quite tasty.”

“Thanks, but-”

Before Riku could finish, Sora stuffed the piece of chocolate right into his mouth. He wanted to spit it out as he had the feeling that he couldn’t trust anything that Sora and Charlotte were offering. But Riku couldn’t bring himself to spit the candy out, he found it too tasty.

“Want some more?”

Riku nodded and began eating more chocolates. His instincts tell him not to eat any more, but he could feel himself getting addicted to the chocolates. Before he knew it, the package was completely empty. 

“These are actually pretty good,” Riku said. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Sora giggled. “They always have that special taste that makes them so addictive and they can bring out the little lady in you.”

“Little L-lady?”

Before Riku could question Sora further, he could feel his body tingling. He looked down to see the muscles in his body and arms slowly shrinking before his eyes. Shock overcame him as the chocolates left his body with a slim and feminine figure.

“W-what have you done to me?”

“I’m helping you become a woman,” Sora smirked. “There’s obviously a beautiful young lady deep within you and Lottie and I are bringing it out.”

“I don’t want to become a woman!” Riku yelled. This must have been how Sora got into this situation. He has to do something, anything, before this feminizing effect fully overtakes him.

“You say no, but your heart says yes. I feel it.”

“No! That’s not true!”

“But it is. You’re meant to be a woman and we’re just getting started with your transition.”

It was then Riku noticed that his body shrunk by a fair few inches. When they first met, he towered over Sora and now he was about the same height as her. What made the feminization worse was how his clothes became loose and ill-fitting on him. Riku’s shirt looked several sizes too big on him and he can barely keep his pants from falling down.

“I know those clothes don’t fit you anymore, but sis is working on finding the perfect outfit for you, it’ll be okay.”

“Sorraaa!”

“And speak of the devil.”

Sora opened the bedroom door, allowing Charlotte to walk in, carrying a bundle of blue fabric.

“I got the clothes and…” Charlotte gasped at Riku’s current state. “Oh my, you really need a wardrobe change.”

“No… no!” A swelling sensation moved to Riku’s chest. He could feel two fleshy balloons pushing out from his chest. Of course, he knew what was going on there. He’s developing breasts… his breasts. They were there and they were very real.

“I’m out of here.”

Riku ran towards Sora’s bedroom door as fast as he could. His run was hampered by him holding up his pants which were several sizes too large for him with one hand while also trying to run in his ill-fitting shoes. He tried to ignore how his new B-cup breasts bounced up and down with each movement. Before he could grab the doorknob with his free hand, he felt a tight grab on his shoulder.

“Oh no, you don’t, young lady.”

Riku found himself quickly pushed back onto Sora’s bed by Charlotte. He quickly got up but he found the path to the bedroom door blocked by Sora and Charlotte.

“Now then,” Charlotte grinned. “Let’s get you out of those ugly and ill-fitting clothes and into something more fitting for a young lady like you.”

Within seconds, Riku’s clothes were thrown off to the side while Charlotte and Sora got him dressed in clothes that were more fitting. He tried to resist being jerked and jolted around by the two women, but his new feminine body was very much lacking in any sort of physical strength.

When they were done, Riku was able to look over himself. He was no longer wearing his regular clothes but a sky blue flapper dress with matching two-inch heels, a feather boa and a cloche hat to complete the ensemble. Sora and Charlotte at least had the decency to latch on a bra and matching panties. If there was one good thing about his new attire is that his new bra kept his breasts supported.

“I look so…” Riku clutched his throat. His Adam’s apple was nowhere to be found. His throat was completely flat. “M-my voice.”

“I know,” Sora giggled. “Not as high-pitched as mine or Lottie’s, but fairly appropriate for a girl like you, right?”

‘Yeah, I guess,” Riku said. He was already feminized from head to toe with the exception of one area. He knew which one it is and he’s not looking forward to the change in the slightest.

“Hmm…” Sora examined Riku. “She looks great, but there’s one thing missing.”

“What’s that, Sora?” Lottie asked.

“Makeup!” 

Sora took out a big powder puff and slammed it on Riku’s face, encasing the feminized Keyblade wielder’s face in a fine, white powder.

Riku began coughing as he waved the powder away. When the powder completely faded away, Riku got a good look at his reflection and what he saw, after everything else that happened, didn’t shock him that much.

His face was full of makeup. White eyeshadow dons his eyes with mascara and eyeliner accentuating them. His cheeks were made extra rosy thanks to some blush and pale pink lipstick covered his lips along with lip gloss making them look extra kissible. He had to admit that he didn’t look like the most masculine individual before this, but now it’s all but impossible for anyone to see him as a boy. Instead, anyone who sees him will think he’s a feminine, alluring young woman.

“Don’t you look fabulous?” 

Riku turned towards Sora and it was then he could feel the last change coming. His dick slowly began to recede into his body as a vagina began to form in its place. His manhood is now completely gone, now with a fresh new womanhood to take its place as some people would put it. That last change didn’t go unnoticed.

“Now, you’re quite the young lady.”

Riku knew there was no denying it. Sora was right. He was now completely a woman in body. But he’s still the same Riku inside. Maybe if he can find a way to get away from them, he can get back to the others with his mind intact. Tell them what happened to him and Sora. Get Kairi, Mickey, Aqua, Ven and Terra to help him free Sora and set him and Riku back to normal.

“Hmm…” Sora examined Riku. “You’re all dolled up with a woman’s body and the perfect dress to boot and yet… you don’t seem happy.”

“Maybe Rachel needs a little something to bring out her feminine side?” Charlotte suggested.

“No!” This place may have taken Riku’s body, but it surely hasn't taken his mind and he refuses to go by that name.

“I know,” Sora beamed. “She needs a man.

“I don’t want a man!”

“Oh, yes you do,” Sora giggled. “We both know you want a man. You want to be held in his strong arms as you stared into his dreamy eyes. You want him to kiss you and make you feel girlish. I bet when you finally get married to the man of your dreams and you get to your honeymoon, he’ll really make you feel like a woman.”

Riku could feel his mind being invaded by images of men. Lying side-by-side in the sand, their tanned, muscular bodies oiled and glistening in the tropical sun, their naked bottoms were in perfect alignment...

“That’s not true!”

“We both know it’s true. Just admit it.”

“No!”

“Maybe you girls should go out and find a man?” Charlotte suggested. “I bet being with the man of her dreams would make a woman out of Rachel.”

“That’s a great idea, Lottie,” Sora pulled her sister into a hug. “I’m sure I’ll find Rachel a boy who would be good to her before sunset.”

Sora suddenly grabbed Riku’s arm and began dragging him out of the room.

“Bye, Lottie!”

“Bye, Sora,” Charlotte waved. “See you girls tonight.”

Riku tried to break his arm free of Sora’s grip, but the latter was too strong for him. He was forced down the street as wolf-whistles echoed in his ear. Riku had a strong feeling in his gut that those whistles weren’t meant for Sora.

As Sora stopped to wait for the crossing sign to turn green, Riku looked around the area, desperate for an avenue to escape. He quickly stopped upon a teenage boy just a few feet from him. He was handsome, muscular, and dwarfed Riku in physical size. He wouldn't have looked all that special to Riku normally, but with his new body and attire, he felt much more dainty and delicate in comparison to the teen standing not too far from him.

“That’s Bruce,” Sora said. “I heard he’s one of the hottest teens in New Orleans and I think he’s taken an interest in you.”

The two teens continue to stare at each other. Riku’s heart began to race as he looked deep into Bruce’s eyes. He looked so attractive.

Bruce began to walk towards the two. Riku continued to look around the area. He knew his heels would make it rather difficult for him to perform an escape and Sora’s presence wouldn’t help matters. After all, she looked like she can run in heels, Riku can’t. But he knew he had to try, before it’s too late.

“He’s approaching you,” Sora whispered to Riku. “Talk to him.”

“I can’t,” Riku whispered back.

“Oh, you can,” Sora said. “You just need a little push.”

It was then Riku found himself pushed towards Bruce. The heels made him struggle to keep his balance, causing him to stumble further towards Sora’s intended target. But before he found himself flat on his face, Riku was catched by Bruce.

“Are you okay?” Bruce asked with concern. His voice sounded deep and alluring. Fairly seductive to the feminized warrior.

“Yes,” Riku answered. After all the stress he went through the past few hours, he felt a sense of safety in Bruce’s arms. He felt like the boy holding him could protect him from all of the dangers in the world, even from the Heartless themselves.

Bruce began to lean towards Riku, his lips slowly extended towards his. Riku knew what he was going to do. The minute Bruce’s lips touched his, pulling him into a kiss something in Riku broke.

Riku can feel all the feminine feelings flowing through his brain and consuming whatever old thoughts he had left. All of his memories fighting heartless and villains side by side with his friends were completely gone. He… no she was Rachel now. A feminine young woman who wanted to get married and settle down with a nice young man. She wanted a man like Bruce. She needed to be with Bruce, and so she returned the kiss.

Meanwhile, Sora was giggling at her best friend. A sense of pride went through her body as she saw Rachel making out with one of the hottest boys in New Orleans.

“You go, girl.”

“And so I was with my big sister and we met up with Tia and Naveen. We had beignets that Tia made at her restaurant and it was the best time. You should totally come with us sometime. Their food is so good.”

“Maybe I should,” Rachel smiled. She stared at her outfit. A baby blue flapper dress. Sora had the exact same outfit except with a bright pink shade to it.

“Hey, Rachel. Hey, Sora.”

The two ladies turned to see Bruce walking towards them. Rachel could feel her heart racing as she stared at his blue eyes.

“Hi, Bruce!” Rachel minced up to Bruce and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. It’s been two weeks since Rachel began dating Bruce and the relationship has been growing strong. She can remember their date last night simply watching the stars from the park bench. It was a fairly simple date but it was good nonetheless.

“How about we go out to my family party tomorrow? I had plenty of cousins and I bet they’ll love to see you.”

“Sure!”

Rachel was familiar with Bruce’s parents, but she wasn’t so familiar with the rest of his family. Maybe this could be fun? There might be a few girl cousins that she could bond with. She could always use some more friends.

“Wonderful. Be at my house at 6 tomorrow, Rachel.”

Bruce proceeded to turn the corner at the end of the crossing, leaving Rachel and Sora on their original paths.

“I told you he’s the one for you.”

“Yeah,” Rachel admitted. “Thank you for helping me get together with Bruce.”

“You’re welcome,” Sora giggled. “Maybe tomorrow afternoon we can go to that new salon together so we can get all dolled up for our events. I heard the employees there can make anyone feel like a princess.”

“I suppose,” Rachel sighed. She wished that Sora would give up her dream of becoming a princess and just settle for one of her admirers for which the latter has no shortage of. Rachel knew three of them who could make great boyfriends to Sora in their own right.

“Great! Let’s go and set up our appointments.”

Sora and Rachel continued to mince down the sidewalk, their skirts bouncing off of each other in a feminine dance. All of a sudden, they heard a cry.

“Sora! Riku!”

The two girls turned to see another girl running towards them. She seemed about their age and her outfit wasn’t like anything in New Orleans. Her hair was about shoulder-length and she was wearing a hooded pink-and-black dress, with two small black cat ears. There are black ruffles on one side of her skirt and plaid on the other. Thick belted black boots adorned her feet and she had thin white bracelets on her left wrist and a thick wristband on her right wrist.

Neither of the two feminized Keyblade masters could recognize her at first, but as she got closer, a name struck both of them. A name that was all but forgotten by the two of them.

“Kairi?”

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the second part of my little trilogy. Came out a little sooner than I expected, but you can surprise yourself sometimes.
> 
> If you have any constructive criticism and feedback, please comment down below.


End file.
